Harry Potter and the Song of the Phoenix
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: Harry is suffering from both mental and physical abuse from Vernon, now, it's up to Sirius to rescue him. But, when Harry returns to Hogwarts deciet, depression, angst, passion, and courage await him in this test of fate. Dark and compelling yet fluffy.
1. Knock on the Door

Harry Potter and the Song of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione, or any other recognizable character in this story!!

A/N: I am no and never ever will be J.K., and I won't try to be! So, obviously, our styles of writing will be much different. Usually, her stories are more sensible and not as dark or serious as mine will turn out to be! Also, another thing, I haven't yet laid my hands upon the fifth book and I just want everyone to know that my story takes place after the forth and anything similar between my story and the fifth book is purely coincidental!! And, one more thing, there will be slashing galore in this, you know, maybe a little HG/RW…..CC/HP….or something else……..

So, I hope you weren't so board that you left cause I am going to get on with my story right…………now!

****

Chapter One: Revenge so Sweet 

The summer had been long and hard. One of the worst for Harry. More work, less to eat. It was almost as if they had dropped him completely, given him the shaft and told him "You can live here, just don't come into eyesight". You may call him crazy or insane, but Harry actually missed the summers before his first year at Hogwarts. At least then, they'd give him more rations of food and at least he had more of a variety of clothing. 

He had been so close that one summer, back after his third year. He had caught up with the infamous Sirius Black and learned that he had been his godfather. If Pettigrew hadn't gotten away, Harry would be living blissfully with his godfather, a dream come true that would bring a fantastic end to his inexistence at the Dursley's. But, unfortunately, it had fallen into the true category of the old saying, "it's too good to be true,"

Never had Harry been more anxious to get back to Hogwarts. His missed all his friends, and in particular, his two best friends; Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. All their plans and schemes to protect the innocent at Hogwarts had brought them up through the years and Harry was looking forward to more. Surprisingly enough, Harry even missed Draco Malfoy, the bad seed of Hogwarts, but still adding to the splendor of it all.

But, most of all, Harry missed Cho Chang, a girl from the year ahead of him. He prized her beautiful white smile that beamed his direction when he passed her. Though, as many teens his age had gone through, Harry wasn't sure she liked him back.

Just a few more weeks, a few more weeks of hell and Harry would be back. Back at Hogwarts and back with Hermione and Ron. Hogwarts was his home, his sanctuary, his safe haven. People cared for him there. 

Harry sat there, alone, in the dark for a few more moments, thinking about Hogwarts when there was a light tap on the dim window sill. Harry propped it open for Hedwig to soar through. She was carrying a few hefty packages of pretty proportional size; they were birthday presents. There was one from Hagrid, Sirius, Hermione, and Ron, as normal. The same had happened the two years before. The Dursley's had not cared to remember his birthday and his friends did. Harry's heart soared as he tore the rapping from each present, some easy to figure the reason of why he had received them. Hermione had given him the new Barry Jotter book, third in series, Barry Jotter and the Shazkaban Prisoner [A/N: sorry, little inside joke from my friend Darcy and I!!! You might be able to get it, I'm pretty sure you would!!]

Ron had gotten him a broom brush, used to straighten and shine the tiny bristles of his firebolt. Hagrid gave him a unicorn do-it-yourself caring kit (The gift he was unsure of the use he would get from it). The last present was from Sirius. Harry pulled away the brown paper from the miniscule box and slowly pulled the lid off. Inside, resting on a petite red cushion was a tiny flute. Harry gently pulled it from the case and brought it to his lips. He tenderly blew into it. The noise that came from it was so beautiful, it could make Trolls weep tears. There was just one thing Harry had forgotten, and soon her would know what was coming for him.

Harry buried the gifts under his bed as a monstrous voice called from the next room. "HARRY POTTER!! WHAT WAS THAT NOISE!!" Uncle Vernon came bolting into his room, his steps thundering the through the room and shaking the floor boards. The door to Harry's room flew open in anger. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BOY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?? HUH??" Uncle Vernon paused and Harry figured it was his opportunity to answer. "S----Sorry….Uncle Vernon," Harry measly muttered. 

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY, BOY, BECAUSE THIS ISN'T HAPPENEING AGAIN!! ONE MORE NOISE AND YOU'RE GONE! OUT ON THE STREETS! NO SHELTER, IN THE FILTH AND GARBAGE!" Uncle Vernon presaged, waving a finger inches from Harry's nose. "IF ONLY YOUR FREAK OF A MOTHER HADN'T GONE TO GET HERSELF BLOWN UP AND YOU ON OUR DOORSTEP, WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOUR ASS! CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY, BOY, MOST OF YOUR KIND WOULDN'T BE TOLERATED!! COME TO THAT, I'M GLAD YOUR MOTHER DIED, ONE LESS ABNORMAL WHORE IN THE WORLD!"

Uncle Vernon was blowing steam. This was the last straw from Harry. He had put up with his uncle's shot for far too long. Before Harry could react, Dudley had come waddling into Harry's room. Aunt Petunia, who had been furiously coward behind Vernon, turned Dudley around, leading him back to his room.

"What's happened mum?" Dudley had curiously asked, rubbing his eyes as if he were still two years old.

"Nothing, pumpkin. Let's get back to bed," Petunia began to leave the room before she muttered. "Come on, Vernon,"

Vernon's red hot face left Harry's as he turned to leave the room. "You got me, boy?" Harry couldn't stand it, pressure point zero and his blood boiling in ferocity.

"No," Harry muttered through huffs of hot breath.

"What, boy?" Vernon turned back to Harry, his face still bright red.

"I said NO! I'M TIRED OF YOUR SHIT, UNCLE VERNON!" Harry yelled back. 

"DON'T EVER USE THAT TONE WITH ME!" Vernon was once again face to face with Harry. Vernon's nose inches from Harry's. The hot breath tickled Harry, but that didn't stop Harry. He was still overflowing with anger.

"EVER SINCE I WAS A FUCKING KID, YOU HAVE TREATED ME LIKE A HORSE OF HORSE SHIT! LIKE I WAS NOBODY! WELL, FRANKLY, I'M TIRED OF IT. MY MOTHER WASN'T A WHORE. SHE WAS A DECENT PERSON WHO CARED! HOW DARE YOU INSULT HER INFRONT OF ME! DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH ME, UNCLE VERNON, _NOTHING _WILL CHANGE HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT! I ADMIT, I'M DIFFERENT AND I'D RATHER BE THAT THAN BLUBBER AND BONES LIKE DUDLEY! YOU KNOW WHAT UNCLE VERNON, I AM LUCKY, LUCKY THAT I'M NOT SELFISH AND SPOILED LIKE HIM AND THIS WHOLE FAMILY IS! YOU'RE A FUCKING ASS HOLE AND I'D RATHER HAVE NO FAMILY THAN BE IN YOURS!" Harry roared at the top of his lungs, feeling some-what regretful, but at the same time, so damn happy that that was off his chest. Vernon, on the other hand, wasn't so cheerful. His left hand rose high above Harry's face and slammed against his cheek. Harry tumbled to the floor, holding his hand to the bright red mark on his face that seared with pain. 

"YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT AND LIFE WOULD BE A HELL OF A LOT BETTER IF YOU WEREN'T HERE TO BLESS US WITH YOUR PRESENCE!!" 

Tears of pain and hatred swelled in Harry's bright emerald eyes. Vernon picked Harry up from the floor by the ear. "Looking for more, you know where to get it!" Vernon darkly threatened, throwing Harry on the bed by the ear. Harry sat on the bed, thinking it was over, but it had just begun. Vernon yanked Harry up by the arm and led him downstairs. The cabinet under the stairs lay open and Vernon threw Harry inside. "This isn't over, Harry," Vernon slammed the cabinet door shut and locked the chain. Harry listened as Vernon angrily stomped up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Harry wiped the burning tears from his face. He lay back on the mattress still left from the summer before Hogwarts and stuffed a hand in his left pocket. Harry felt something in there, it was the box from Sirius. He pulled his out and opened it. There, the flute rested, put back exactly before Vernon had reached Harry. But, when Harry had first opened the bow, he hadn't noticed the note beside the flute. Harry pulled the note from the bow and pulled the string to get light.

__

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday! What are you know, 20, 25, 30? Yes, I know you're fifteen!

Harry, keep this flute close to your side, through the worst, this flute can help. You need me, play the song on the back of this paper and I shall reach you as soon as possible. You have come to a hardship, never fear, for this flute is destined to assist the weak in times of matter.

Sirius

Harry pulled the flute to his lips, one more blow wouldn't hurt, after all, what worse could happen? The song rolled off his tongue, as if he had played it many times before. Lasting but a few seconds, bringing a little rest and relaxation to him, making him almost forget the sobbing pain on his cheek.

The wind around the house howled ferociously as another thunderous noise erupted from somewhere close, but it wasn't Vernon. Someone was outside the door, rapping on the white oak door.

A/N: What do you think?? Good?? Any improvements? ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE please!!!! Love you guys!!!


	2. Deep Trouble

A/N: Ready to find out who exactly is behind the door?? Here you go my dear readers! Thank you so so so so so so much for the reviews!! It really means a lot to me!!!

The pounding went on for a minute or so, growing louder and causing Harry's heart to make death-defying leaps into his throat. He could hear Vernon's angered footsteps from the upstairs. Down the steps he came, thunderous blows on the weak stair steps as he went.

"Who is it?!" Vernon irritably roared at the incoherent visitor. Harry heard the door fly open and someone enter the house. With all his strength and will left over, Harry hoped and wished that by some magical reason, it was Sirius; just like he promised in his note.

The visitor didn't speak the whole while, only making Vernon more cross with him.

"What do you want?!?!" Vernon snarled. Still, the visitor didn't answer. The footsteps grew closer to Harry's cupboard. He desperately fidgeted to make himself appear to be asleep. Harry snapped his eyes shut and tightly held them together. He could hear Uncle Vernon trying to follow the stranger, still yelling like a angered lion. Suddenly, the door to the cupboard flew open. The light from the hall now covered the walls of it. 

"Come on, Harry," The inexplicable voice calmly said, obviously ignoring Vernon's shouts. Harry didn't move. "Harry, I'm going to take you away from here," Harry knew that voice. The same dark very friendly voice that had been all too familiar to him; he knew it was Sirius.

"You're not taking him anywhere!!" Vernon hollered, spreading his rather large frame over the front door.

"Yes I am, and there is nothing YOU can do about it!" Sirius firmly replied back. "Let's go, Harry" Sirius said once again, shaking him slightly. Harry turned over in his mattress and looked up at Sirius' bony face. He got up and with all his might, strained to pull his trunk from the corner of the cupboard. "Here, Harry……I'll get that, go fetch anything from your room. I'll keep your uncle here under my watch,"

"Did you here me before!?!? You're not taking him away!" 

"What are you going to do about it? Do you know who I am?" Sirius coolly questioned. He laid down the trunk on the floor and stood before it. Vernon stared at him with his beady little eyes barely visible above his chubby cheeks.

"Who are you?" Vernon hissed.

"I believe you might know me….I'm Sirius Black," At this, Vernon coward before him, his eyes went from evilly beady to frightfully scared. "So, I suggest you let Harry and I be on our way,"

"Very well," Vernon muttered, backing away from the door and pretending he would have let him pass anyway, just a Harry appeared beneath the stairs.

"Well, shall we be on our way?" Sirius asked Harry, who nodded in return. Sirius hauled the hefty trunk through the doorway as Harry, carrying his presents and a sack of homework books, followed closely behind him. 

Once they had stepped through the door, Harry sighed with relief. He was finally free.

"Harry," Sirius began as they were walking down the cold black street. Harry looked up at Sirius without a word. "Harry, you're never going back there again," Sirius said. Harry's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Really? You mean…I can come live with you?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"Yes, that is…if you want to," Sirius finished.

"Yes….I'd love to!" Harry replied, very enthusiastically. As they continued walking, Harry couldn't help but think of the life ahead, much like in his third year. Only, this time, he knew it would be for good.

[A/N: Sorry about that little repeat from the third book, as I was typing, it just sort of turned out to be that way!!]

Harry listened to Sirius' shoes click against the street. Ahead of them, the road was barren, almost as if they were traveling through a ghost town. The street lights gave no comfort and all the house seemed to loom over them with vicious snickers. There was silence between the two for a while.

Harry's heart beat furiously with fear, knowing Vernon would be following them soon. Deep in his head, Harry could hear the motor of Vernon's car speeding after them. He could here Vernon grab his gun and stomp through the door angrily. He could hear his grabbing the keys and then using his monster of a car to hunt them down like a wild pack of dogs. It was only a matter of time.

Harry closed his eyes and counted, ready for Vernon to appear. _One…..Two….Three……Four…….Five;_ Bingo. It was real, what Harry had heard was real. Vernon _had_ grabbed his keys. Vernon _had_ grabbed his gun. And now, Vernon _was_ in his car. Blinding lights crawled down their backs, inching closer towards them. Harry pushed Sirius to run. But, Vernon came to close and with on snap, Sirius was on the ground. Blood tickling his neck and staining his shirt red.

"Come on Harry!" Vernon shouted as he drove in direction for Harry. He couldn't see and didn't know what he was tripping over. Sirius gathered up all his might and pulled himself up. He staggered back towards Harry and grabbed his shirt. 

"Hold on," Sirius muttered through clenched teeth. Sirius wiped out his wand. "Invisbilia!" He shouted into the dark. In the blink of an eye, Sirius and Harry were gone. And, where they woke up, Sirius laid down once more, suffering horrible pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eww!! Sort of cheesy!!! Man, I need to work on my darkness!! Anyway, please review and only do constructive please!! And sorry that was a little shorter…..serious writers block going on!!


	3. Ginny

A/N: Oh My GOODNESS!!! Sooooooo sorry about that LONG wait!!! Vacays and summer just got a little hectic for me!!! Well, I am ecstatic to see that you guys are loving this story!!! Thank you sooooo much!!!   
  
Harry Looked down on Sirius on the couch. Vernon had unleashed the demon inside him that he knew would come one day. Sirius had a damp towel to his neck, but it didn't hurt him too much.   
  
"Sirius," Harry began, still thinking about what he was going to ask though.   
  
"What my boy?"  
  
"Just a couple questions I need cleared up," Sirius fixed his eyes on Harry. "Why didn't you die back there? And, if you're on the run, won't I have to go somewhere else?" [A/N: LOL, just to clear up some of my reviewers questions. Kinda ironic how I made it this way!!!] Harry demanded for an answer. Sirius rolled his eyes, knowing this would probably pop up. "I'll explain soon about the wound, Harry. But, you're right, about having to go somewhere else,"  
  
"Wait, but……before….you said I could live with you," Harry glared painfully back at Sirius.  
  
"I know I did, Harry, but that was before. I don't think I'd be able to keep you,"  
  
"oh, right," Harry stepped backwards and sat in a vacant chair. His heart had sunk with disappointment. Why did Sirius promise one thing and within ten minutes say something against it? It just wasn't right.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry awoke with a start to a warm bed and the smell of peach cobbler filling his nose. He pulled the covers off himself and sat straight up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and searched for his glasses, ultimately found on the nightstand. He looked about the room. He knew whose room it was, but it seemed almost impossible that he'd be there. He knew he had fallen asleep at Sirius', how could he be in this house?   
  
He got up and shrugged it off and quickly making the bed. He pulled on a t-shirt over his bare chest, his jeans over his boxers, and walked out of the room. The stairs creaked beneath him as he slowly walked down the steps. His still was weary eyed and tried adjusting to the light. His hair was a scraggily mess, but he still looked half-way decent. From the last step, he rounded his way into the kitchen.  
  
A mess of pots and pans were working busily to cook and then clean themselves. The same old clock hung on the wall with all the pictures of the children and telling them where they were at that moment. The pictures still were hung on the walls and coats were draped over backs of chairs. He was home, well, at least in a place that really felt like one.  
  
He stretched his arms out in front of him and yawned. His eyes shut tightly and when they opened back up, a girl was there. Not just any girl, the youngest child in the family…….  
  
"Hello, Ginny," Harry said pleasantly.  
  
"Hello, Harry! Have a nice rest? Ron wanted to talk with you last night, but he said you were too zonked out to even speak a word," Ginny smiled at him. She had grown a lot since their fourth year, well at least it seemed so. It occurred to him then that Ginny Weasley was actually…….cute. Her flaming red hair was actually quite tame, maybe even a little colored darker, and was pulled in a pony tail behind her head. Her eyes had been slightly touched up with a hint of eye liner, mascara, and even a little eye shadow.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Where is Ron, by the way?"  
  
"Oh, he's around. Say, Harry, I was just about to talk a walk. Hermione should be coming in by portkey and I was just about to head that way. Do you want to come? I'd ask Ron, but I think he's doing something with Fred and George. Told me to tell him when you were awake, but if we're lucky, we could probably sneak out before he comes in here," Ginny giggled slightly and took Harry by the hand. Maybe this walk with Ginny would do some good.  
  
"Okay, Gin,"   
  
The sun beat down on his black hair as he stepped into it. Ginny let go of his hand and walked alongside of him.  
  
"Hermione says that she has something important to tell you and Ron. She didn't tell me what it was, but I suspect it something like she's head girl or something," Ginny bent down and picked up a flower, one that it nearly invisible to the muggle eye, but in a wizard garden, the most beautiful flower one could ever see.  
  
"Yea, well, I have something I need to tell them too," Harry said, hoping that he hadn't started something where Ginny would want to know more about. You know, it was odd to Harry, Ginny usually was quite shy towards him, well, towards practically everybody. Now, she was quite open towards him. Harry was beginning to think that maybe he liked this new Ginny, not just like, maybe even fancy.  
  
"What's it about? Will you tell me?" She picked at the flower as they turned onto a sidewalk.  
  
"Nothing, Ginny. You're too young,"  
  
"Too Young!" Ginny heatedly paused and threw her flower in the air. "I'm going into my fourth year and still people think I'm too young for everything!"  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you, Ginny, it's just there are some things I can tell Ron and Hermione that they'd understand and you wouldn't," Harry bent down to where her flower had landed and picked it up. He looked her in the eyes, her big beautiful brown eyes, and returned it to her.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. She looked down at it and then back at Harry. "Sorry for snooping, just curious I guess,"  
  
"It's alright, Ginny. I can understand," Harry looked at Ginny a bit, mesmerized by her new personality and looks, which was odd because still, she seemed like the same old Ginny. He wanted to kiss her then, but it was his best friend's sister, maybe he shouldn't. But, his hormones worked against him. He slowly began to lean in. Ginny closed her eyes and just as they were close enough to touch…..  
  
"HARRY!! GINNY!!" Hermione called, as she ran towards them in her clunky clogs. Ginny and Harry abruptly pulled apart. Harry's face grew a wide smile. He, too, began to run and eventually they reached each other. Hermione swung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Been better. You?"  
  
"Great. What's wrong?" The two began to walk towards where Ginny stood, still picking at her flower.   
  
"I'll explain later, but it deals with Sirius and something he won't explain to me,"  
  
"Well, does it have to deal with the WADM?"  
  
A/N: Well, that's it kiddies. For now anyways. So, I bet you're still confused. Well, don't worry, I'll explain later!! Sorry that this story so far is kinda jumpy, from once thing to another, but trust me, as this story moves along, it will soften out. Hmmmm, what do you think about Ginny and Harry?? Well, I think I mentioned everything I needed to.  
  
Well, don't forget to read stories by my friend TANI and SATINE!!!! Please review!!! And thank you soooooooo much for those who did!!! 


End file.
